Learning Experience
by DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve learns something new about himself while he and Tony explore an abandoned base. [Stony/Steve x Tony] #Tentacle Monsters, #Attempt at Humour, #Sexual References, #Horny Steve, #Fantasising, #Stony Bingo


"CAP! HEY! LITTLE HELP HERE?"

Steve speeds down the corridor at Tony's cry, following his voice.

The halls are empty, the whole place is empty. Abandoned. There shouldn't have been anyone around to cause them any trouble. Unless the place was trapped.

He pushes himself to run faster. His heart beating loudly in his ears. He pushes aside the thoughts of what horrible trap could have gotten Tony and focuses on getting to him.

Steve stops at the door which Tony's calls sound to be coming from. It takes two kick to brake the door open. He charges in, ready for anything, so long as he can get to Tony.

Or maybe he wasn't.

Steve pauses, his grip of the shield loosening. He can't bring himself to move, he watches the moments of the… thing… that has Tony, transfixed.

"Cap!"

So many tentacles, thicker than his legs combined. They were a deep glossy orange with lighter speckles, the appendages seem to glow in the artificial light of the room.

They look soft.

Like if he touched them they would be smooth and give slightly under his hands. They would be warm, the comfortable kind. The kind you want wrapped around you after a long tiring day.

Steve swallows hard against the dryness of his throat.

He wonders how strong they were. What kind of grip they would have. What it would feel like to be in their grasp? How hard he would have to struggle to escapee them? Would they be strong enough to pin him down? What then?

What would the suckers feel like against his flesh? Would they hurt? Or would it be like thousands of hickies at once? How long would the marks las-

"STEVE!?"

Steve blinks away the thoughts and clears his mind. He looks into the pit to see Tony, without his armour, trapped within the grips of the creature.

He wants to slide into the pit, run his hands through its slime, and experience the creature for himself. Instead he grabs a small charge from his belt and tosses at one of the tentacles. The creature grasps the charge and pulls it close to itself.

The small detonation is enough to scare the creature off. It releases Tony from its grip and disappears into the water.

"What the HELL was that Steve?" Tony says as he pulls himself out of the pit, his undersuit soaking wet.

Steve can't help but stare at the way the wet fabric clings to Tony's frame. He should look away, any other time, his gaze would be welcomed – encouraged - by Tony. Not right now. Tony is mad at him. He understands that, if their situations were reversed he'd be mad at himself too. He kind of is. Right now isn't the time or place to be checking Tony out. Tony knows him well enough now to know the difference between looking him over for injuries and checking out his ass.

"What happened to your suit?" he asks instead of answering Tony.

Tony gives him a glare. "I was doing my job" Tony says, gesturing over to a row of computer terminals on a raised platform. "Then that thing came up out of that tank-pit and took me by surprise."

"I thought the armour would alert you to life signs" he says.

"We scanned the base outside. No life signs. Zero. Nill." Tony says, "So I focused the suits power on scanning for traps and tech."

Steve sighs to himself. "Where is the suit now?" he asks, taking a few steps towards the edge of the pit.

"That damn thing took it apart to get at me. It didn't take it much either. Looked like it just wanted to play, but I didn't want to stick around till dinner time. I thought you would be a lot more help though. Which brings us back… What the hell was that, Steve?"

Warmth fills his face as he thinks back to the creature… and his reaction to it. He clears his throat and turns towards the door. "We should get going. Clint will be getting bored waiting at the pickup, can't have that, can we?"

He doesn't turn at Tony's huff, choosing instead to ignore it and leave this situation.

Tony is silent as they exit the base. It fills him with a slight uneasiness, he is used to Tony talking… but he doesn't want to talk about what happened back there.

Clint eyes them critically at the get on the jet, sensing something was up. But he doesn't mention anything, for which he is thankful.

Steve takes a seat in the jack of the jet, not next to Tony like he normally would. This doesn't seem to have achieved anything as Tony keeps giving him not so subtle looks. They don't manage make it back to the tower before his patience and sanity have all but run dry. "What?!" he snaps at Tony.

"So… Squids huh?" Tony says, smirking, "Captain America likes it wet and wild"

He doesn't respond. He gets up out of his seat and locks himself in the jet's cramped on-board toilet.

Much better. He breathes out a sigh of relief.

There is a sharp knock on the toilet door.

"Hey Steve, I don't think you will have any luck finding you aquatic friend in there" Tony calls through the door "Just a heads up"

Steve buries his head in his hands. This was never going away, was it?

* * *

_**The End**_

Notes: For my Cap-Iron Man Bingo Prompt "IMAGE: Steve + Tentacles" [N3]


End file.
